Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of age-related diseases and more particularly to treating human subjects with age-related decrease in gene expression and age-related diseases with a nitroxide.
Description of the Related Art
Apoptosis is a process of programmed cell death that occurs in multicellular organisms. Through apoptosis, cells commit suicide as a way to clear unwanted or damaged cells or to prevent uncontrolled growth. Thus, apoptosis plays an essential role in tissue development and function. Dysregulation in the apoptotic pathway, for example decrease or increase in apoptosis, can lead to a number of diseases and conditions, for example, cancers, autoimmune diseases, inflammatory diseases, and infections.